Te voy a decir una cosa
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Mi primer fic de VG! No me tengan piedad xD Brian/Curt No se hacer summaries, por favor leanlo para saber xD


**Umi: Hola, hola!! Es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo un fanfic de Velvet Goldmine. Hace unos dias vi la pelicula completa (POR FIN!) y decidí escribir esto para sacarme el bloqueo de escritora, a ver si lo logro xD**

**La cancion del fic SI existe, es del disco de Amaia Montero y se llama "Te voy a decir una cosa" igual que el titulo del fic ^^**

**Disclaimer bonito: Brian Slade y Curt Wild no son mios TT___TT Son de Todd Haynes que me dejó con un final chafa que yo no quería... Pero ni modo... Para eso existen los fanfics xD Este tiene lugar después de la pelicula, espero que les guste!**

**Titulo: Te voy a decir una cosa**

**Fandom: Velvet Goldmine**

**Pareja: Brian Slade/Curt Wild**

**Llegó a un punto en el que no le interesaba ya lo que los fans pensaran... A ese punto al que llega todo artista que hace las cosas precisamente por amor al arte... Pero el ya no solo estaba haciendo las cosas por amor al arte sino también por amor a ****_alguien_****, alguien que sedujo su corazón hará unos once años... Y que ahora había vuelto a seducirlo así nada mas... Solo bastó volver a verlo... Bastó que volvieran a verse... Todo fue culpa de aquel chico... De hecho tenía que darle las gracias... Si no hubiera sido por él, no se habría encontrado con ****Curt**** de nuevo...**

**Tenía absolutamente todo para este ultimo concierto planeado... El ultimo concierto que daría como ****Tommy****Stone.****.. Diría la verdad y si lo aceptaban bueno... Si no... Cambien... Ya nada le importaba... Se mostraría tal como era, sin esas cuatro o cinco capas de maquillaje que lo hacían lucir como una persona totalmente distinto... Cuando ****Shannon**** lo vio, listo para salir al escenario, casi le da un ataque... Estaba igual... No había cambiado casi nada... A excepción de una que otra arruga... Pero eso era cosa de la edad... Tenía casi treinta y cinco años... No pasaron en balde... Pero seguía siendo guapo, o al menos eso pensaba cuando se veia en el espejo... La maquilladora insistió en aplicarle por lo menos un poquito de maquillaje, pero el se resistió, quería ser lo mas natural posible...**

**Cuando salió al escenario, todos los presentes lo vieron un segundo, sin creerse quien era, el cabello rubio le caía un poco por encima de los hombros, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje ni laca en el cabello, lo único que podría convencer al mundo de que se trataba de ****Tommy****Stone**** era que llevaba el típico traje sastre blanco. Una mujer de la audiencia -que parecía tener mas o menos la misma edad que él- se atrevió a señalarlo con el dedo y a gritar a todo pulmón "¡BRIAN SLADE!" Fue cuando todo el publico se dio cuenta de quien era... Suspiró, el auditorio se llenó de murmullos.**

**-Ya que me han identificado... ****Permítanme**** explicarme... Si, soy Brian Slade... Pero también soy Tommy Stone... Se que puede parecer confuso... Pero así es... Durante muchísimo tiempo, he sido Tommy Stone y la verdad es que estoy cansado de ser alguien que en verdad no soy...-**

**Toda la gente del publico quedó en completo silencio, no entendían, no procesaban lo que estaba pasando... La misma mujer que lo identificó anteriormente -Y a la cual Brian todavía no lograba encontrar, a pesar de que la hubiera visto hace apenas diez minutos- gritó a todo pulmón y con toda la fuerza de una fan a la que le importa mas el talento de la persona que quién sea dicha persona realmente.**

**-TE ADORO!!-**

**Brian sonrió, ligeramente cohibido.**

**-Gracias... Aunque no se quien seas ni donde estás...- Carraspeó para continuar con su improvisado discurso. -El punto aquí es que... Me he presentado como quien realmente soy, por que mi intención es retirar para siempre a Tommy Stone.- Un colectivo y largo "¡NOOOOOO!" se escuchó entre el publico, Brian hizo un puchero y arqueó las cejas, haciendo su mejor cara -fingida, desde luego- de mortificación. -¡Pero no puedo ser Tommy Stone para siempre! Por favor, traten de entenderme... Soy un ser humano igual que todos y me gustaría volver a ser yo mismo... He llegado a un punto en que me siento incomodo viviendo esta mentira... Y ya que estamos sincerándonos... Quisiera contarles un secreto... Este pobre hombre que ven aquí parado está enamorad...-**

**El publico entero gritó entusiasmado, aunque no tuvieran ni idea quien era la persona afortunada... Brian volvió a sonreir...**

**-Hay personas que vivieron en ese periodo en que yo era famoso como Brian Slade, ¿No es cierto?- Algunas personas asintieron y otros gritaron respuestas afirmativas. -Entonces... Creo que ustedes saben de quien estoy hablando...- Una pareja abandonó el auditorio, Brian los vio marcharse, pero siguió hablando. -Por favor no tomen esa errada decision de odiarme por las decisiones que yo tomo... Soy un ser humano como ustedes... Con el mismo derecho que ustedes de amar a quien se me de la gana... Sea quien sea... En ese entonces, las cosas eran un poco mas aceptadas... No entiendo por qué ahora no puede ser asi...-**

**En este punto del glorioso discurso de Brian, Shannon ya estaba mas que desmayada, tirada en el suelo sin absolutamente nadie que le prestara atencion, todos estaban sorprendidos, ni siquiera los miembros de su staff se imaginaban que se trataba de Brian Slade.**

**-Bueno... Creo que ya no tengo mucho que decir... Hace unos dias compuse esta cancion para la persona que amo... Es especial para mi por que de verdad siento lo que voy a cantar...-**

**Hizo una seña, y los musicos salieron de su sorprendido estupor para comenzar a tocar el tema que habian ensayado en secreto durante dos dias sin saber exactamente por qué cuernos tenían que ensayarlo en secreto... Sin saber tampoco para quien era... La voz de Brian, limpia y suave, similar a la que usaba para cantar antes, recorrió todo el auditorio.**

_El más perfecto sin duda eres tú,  
el más auténtico de todos tú,  
si tú me abrazas no existe el dolor,  
si tu me hablas yo entro en razón._

Con solamente mirarme una vez,  
guías mis pasos allá donde voy,  
y es que el pilar de mi vida, 

_tus ojos tan verdes, son mi religión_

Para este punto, el publico estaba maravillado, esta no era la voz de Tommy Stone... Era la voz de alguien que ama, un suave coro femenino se escuchó en el fondo, mientras la musica continuaba, Brian volvió a cantar, esta vez con un poco más de sentimiento.

_Cantaré, por una sola razón,  
ver la luz que envuelve tu corazón,  
Cantaré, al alba nuestra canción,  
te diré que siempre serás,  
el alma de mi corazón  
Me das tanto amor_

Brian observó al publico, tenían los brazos levantados, meciendolos a un lado y al otro al ritmo de la musica, entre las personas vio un rostro conocido, sonrió ampliamente.

_Que no soy fácil, lo sabes muy bien,  
que me has cosido las alas también,  
que sin tus manos no puedo vivir,  
que con tu calma consigo seguir._

Con solamente mirarme una vez,  
guías mis pasos allá donde voy,  
y es que el pilar de mi vida, 

_tus ojos tan verdes, son mi religión_

Lo vio acercarse entre el publico extasiado, ahora solo eran ellos dos... Brian había olvidado por completo en donde estaban, el publico ya era inexistente para el... Solo estaba la persona mas importante para el... Y nadie mas...

_Cantaré, por una sola razón,  
ver la luz que envuelve tu corazón,  
Cantaré, al alba nuestra canción,  
te diré que siempre serás,  
el alma de mi corazón_

Señaló a Curt con el dedo y sonrió una amplia sonrisa mientras la musica seguía.

-Señoras y señores... El hombre que amo...-

_  
Cantaré, al alba nuestra canción,  
te diré que siempre serás,  
el alma de mi corazón_

Curt le devolvió la sonrisa, caminó despacio, sin que nadie le estorbara y subió al escenario, parándose a pocos metros de Brian, la musica continuaba, y Brian desvió la vista del publico para cantarle unicamente a aquella persona que desde hace tanto tiempo tenía su corazon en su poder.  
_  
Tu el que me hace reír otra vez, _Sonrió, acercandose mas a él._  
tu caballito desbocado, ves  
Quiere decirte te quiero_

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, tocó con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Curt, descansando su frente contra la suya.

_Yo te prometo que todo irá bien,  
que eres el ángel que guarda la fe,  
que tengo en todos mis sueños,  
que tengo en todos mis sueños _

La musica llegó a su fin, con los ultimos acordes de la guitarra, Brian finalmente se acercó mas a Curt, le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y depositó un delicado beso en sus labios, delante de todo el publico, al cual poco le importaba ya que demonios estuviese pasando en el escenario, amaban la musica de Brian... Tommy... ¡Quien fuera! ¿Y que demonios? ¡Querian mas! Gritaron, aplaudieron, Brian, aun abrazado a la cintura de Curt, les sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-¿Les gustaría que les cantara La balada de Maxwell Demon?-


End file.
